1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video wall, and in particular, relates to image display synchronization between different screens of a video wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video wall typically consists of multiple screens. The screens may have different specifications, e.g., various resolutions or different sizes, or different image sources and so on. For synchronization between the screens, the difference between the cables (e.g., the different cable lengths or the cable diameters and so on) conveying image data to the screens should be considered. It is important to operate the different screens synchronously for smooth image display on a video wall.